falkuzfandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween 2014
Halloween 2014 is a series by Falkuz, consisting of all the Halloween-themed videos he did in 2014. Unlike Christmas Month playlists, the Halloween playlists are just for fun rather than being entirely scheduled or seen as "special," and also unlike the Christmas ones, the videos in this playlist are listed in mostly chronological order except at the end where the AQWorlds Vampire War Finale video is pushed under the last few Terraria videos that uploaded after it. Halloween 2014 includes: *Curse of the Phantom Pixel (8 parts) - An event celebrating Halloween, Artix Entertainment's anniversary, and AQWorlds' birthday all together. Any Curse-related videos not featured in the CotPP playlist aren't in this one either. *"Mogloween Month" in FridAy-QWorlds (5 parts) - Along with the Curse of the Phantom Pixel, AQWorlds had two other Halloween-themed events: the Darkovia War and Voltaire's Mogloween event. *RuneScape Halloween 2014: Death's Door (2 parts) - The Halloween 2014 event, a Ghostbusters parody featuring Death's house infested by restless ghosts. The event also featured a new infamously members-only Halloween quest, Broken Home. *Happy Wheels (1 part) - A simple Happy Wheels Halloween episode - ironically, surrounded by two Christmas episodes, before Falkuz got back to being more active with Happy Wheels. *Terraria 1.2 (21 parts) - Falkuz's first Halloween season. Terraria 1.2.1, the Halloween Update, was released on October 25th, 2013, but Falkuz apparently was not made aware of this until it was far too late (Part 3 was uploaded on October 2nd and Part 4 was uploaded on December 2nd). He thought about the possibility of cheating to access Halloween early, but waited the entire year up to October 2014 so he could play his first Halloween season legitimately. As usual with Terraria, he recorded far more videos than he should've since he didn't want to stop playing, and while not all of them are directly related to celebrating, they're all included in the playlist for being during the Halloween season. Description In October 2014, we saved a little girl from a curse by playing all seven of Artix Entertainment's games over the course of one week, we fought a Vampire War to see who would take the throne with Queen Safiria dead and lost, we helped the Grim Reaper with a little ghost infestation, we finally celebrated Halloween in Terraria after waiting a whole year, we fooled around in a few crappy Happy Wheels levels, and finally, we ended Halloween, and October as a whole, with a bang in AQWorlds' final Mogloween event of this year, featuring Voltaire, "Sepulchure," and Edgar Allen Poe. Videos The videos in this playlist are listed chronologically (with one exception), so on this page, each video's title will have a bolded series name before it to help with organization of which video is in which series. *'Curse of the Phantom Pixel' - The Omni-Artifact! (AQWorlds) *'Curse of the Phantom Pixel' - The Shadowfire Axe of Curses! (AdventureQuest) *'Curse of the Phantom Pixel' - The Mysterious Cloak Scrap! (DragonFable) *'Curse of the Phantom Pixel' - The Cursed Tape Mod! (MechQuest) *'Curse of the Phantom Pixel' - Titan's Mug! (EpicDuel) *'Curse of the Phantom Pixel' - Hottica's Flame Shield! (HeroSmash) *'Curse of the Phantom Pixel' - The Cursed Phoenix Blade! (OverSoul) *'Curse of the Phantom Pixel' - Yurei's Freedom! (Happy Anniversary, Artix Entertainment) *'FridAy-QWorlds' - October 17th - Blood and Blades *'FridAy-QWorlds' - TuesdAy-QWorlds - October 21st - Solani vs. Gravefang *'RuneScape' - Halloween 2014 - Death's Door *'FridAy-QWorlds' - October 24th - Blood and Blades: The Blood Run *'Terraria 1.2' - Part 34 - Spooky Scary Rabbits *'Terraria 1.2' - Part 35 - Ghost Cactus *'Terraria 1.2' - Part 36 - The First Goodie Bag! *'Terraria 1.2' - Part 37 - Crimson Rain *'Terraria 1.2' - Part 38 - Starting the Pumpkin House *'Terraria 1.2' - Part 39 - Getting Many Upgrades! *'Terraria 1.2' - Part 40 - The Goblin Army of Cthulhu?! *'Terraria 1.2' - Part 41 - My Manly Halloween Costume *'Terraria 1.2' - Part 42 - Failure to Fish *'Terraria 1.2' - Part 43 - Finding Marlin *'Terraria 1.2' - Part 44 - The Meatiest Meteor *'Terraria 1.2' - Part 45 - Pumptin Disappointment *'Terraria 1.2' - Part 46 - It's TWO Traps! *'Terraria 1.2' - Part 47 - Max Health and Tinkerbell *'Terraria 1.2' - Part 48 - Mano a Mana *'Terraria 1.2' - Part 49 - Actually Using the Jack-o'-Lantern *'Terraria 1.2' - Part 50 - The First Bar Stack *'Terraria 1.2' - Part 51 - Mechanic Has a Home *'Terraria 1.2' - Part 52 - Too Smart for Me *'Terraria 1.2' - Part 53 - Going Crimson Mode! *'Terraria 1.2' - Part 54 - Home Improvement *'FridAy-QWorlds' - WednesdAy-QWorlds - October 29th - Vampire War Finale (Finally) *'Happy Wheels' - Part 8 - HAPPY WHEELOWEEN *'RuneScape' - Halloween 2014 - Death's Door rewards *'FridAy-QWorlds' - October 31st - Voltaire's Mogloween: Quoth the Wyvern